A Royal Cruise
by Zory rock101
Summary: Zen and Shirayuki are married and they decided to go on a Cruise along with Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi. They travel to Paris, Rome, and Japan.
1. Paris

**A Royal Cruise**

 **Chapter 1: Paris**

Zen and Shirayuki are on a cruise along with Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi. Shirayuki sat on a chair looking out at the water. "May I join my beautiful wife," Zen said, walking up to Shirayuki.

"You may," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

"We are almost to Paris," Zen said, sat down next to Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile. Zen took Shirayuki hand and stand up.

"Where do you want to go and visit first?" Zen asked, walking off the ship.

"Arc de Triomphe, I heard it is beautiful," Shirayuki said, getting in a carriage with Zen and the other. Shirayuki looked out of the window and watching beautiful building passing her.

"Shirayuki, do you like Paris?" Kiki said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, it is," Shirayuki said, looking back at Kiki. The carriage stop and Zen step pot of the carriage first. Zen reach his hand out to Shirayuki and help her out of the carriage. "Thank you," Shirayuki said, saw a big stone building.

"Let get going," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and walked up to the building. Shirayuki saw the great arcades are decorated with allegorical figures representing characters in Roman mythology on the corner of the door. "Shirayuki," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki who was staring at the building.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said after Zen wave his hand in front of her.

"Let go in," Zen said, lend Shirayuki in the building. Shirayuki looked up and saw The ceiling with 21 sculpted roses.

"So beautiful," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"It looks like Shirayuki loves it," Obi said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Sorry, I never see anything like this before," Sorry said, looking at Obi.

"It okay, you never come to another country only Clarines," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki walked over to the wall and saw First World War monument.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, wrap an arm around Shirayuki's hip.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said, lend her head on Zen's shoulder.

"Where do you want to go next before we get something to eat?" Zen asked, walking back to the carriage.

"Um...you can pick this time," Shirayuki answer, getting in the carriage.

"How about the Eiffel Tower?" Zen asked, sat down next to Shirayuki.

"Yeah, that will be fun," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Okay," Zen said with a smile.

"Shirayuki are you having fun so far?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, very," Shirayuki said. looking at Mitsuhide with a smile.

"That good," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Shirayuki with a smile.

"We are here," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and step out of the carriage again.

"That towner is very tall," Shirayuki said, walking under the Eiffel tower. "It also so beautiful,"

"Yeah, Just like my beautiful wife," Zen said, pull Shirayuki close to him.

"You are so charming," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around his neck and give him a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Zen said, looking deep into Shirayuki's green eyes.

 **Next chapter in Rome...**


	2. Rome

**A Royal Cruise**

 **Chapter 2: Rome**

Shirayuki and Zen walking about the beautiful city of Rome while Mitsuhide, Obi, and Kiki are on the ship so that the married couple can have alone time together. "Zen, look there a water fountain over there," Shirayuki said, pointing to the water fountain.

"It call the Trevi Fountain you make a wish," Zen said, took Shirayuki hand and walked close to the fountain. "You take a penny and turn you back to the fountain and make a wish then you toss the penny in the fountain," Zen said, toss his penny in the fountain.

"What did you wish for?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"I can't tell you or it will not come true," Zen said, hand Shirayuki a penny. "Okay, it is your turn," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, turn her back to the fountain and close her eyes. After a few second, Shirayuki tossed the Penny in the fountain. Shirayuki opens her eyes and looked at Zen. "That was fun," Shirayuki said, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it was fun," Zen said with a smile. "Where do you want to go next?" Zen asked, walking down the street.

"I don't know we can walk around until something catch my eyes." Shirayuki answer, holding Zen's hand.

"Okay," Zen said.

"Why did Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi did not come with us?" Shirayuki asked.

"They want us to have alone time in the romantic city in the world." Zen answer, walked over to a booth and pay a pink cotton candy and a blue cotton candy. "What color do you want?" Zen asked, holding two cotton candy.

"I take the pink one." Shirayuki answer took the pink cotton candy from Zen. "Thank you," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"You welcome," Zen said, took a piece of his cotton candy. "Shirayuki, open your mouth," Zen said, put a piece of the blue cotton candy in Shirayuki's mouth.

"That was so good," Shirayuki said, took a piece from her cotton candy. "Here, Zen," Shirayuki said, put a pink cotton candy in Zen's mouth.

"That was good," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. "Are you having fun?" Zen asked.

"Yeah, a lot of fun," Shirayuki answer.

"Good, tomorrow we heading to Japan," Zen said with a smile.

"I can't wait for that," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face too.

"Do you want to head back to the ship?" Zen asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little bit hungry." Shirayuki answer, walking back to the ship.

"Okay," Zen said.

 **Next chapter in Japan...**


	3. Japan

**A Royal Cruise**

 **Chapter 3: Japan**

"Shirayuki, where do you want to go?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Shiryauki.

"I don't know. You can pick." Shirayuki said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Well, Zen and I have been here before and there is a beautiful we can take you," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"Okay, I can't wait to see," Shriayuki said, walked down the street with Mitsuhide and Zen while Kiki stay on the ship because she did not feel like walking around today and was for Obi he went on his own adventure around Japan. "I wish Kiki come with us."

"Yeah, she been throwing up early this morning. She says that she eat something bad." Mitsuhide said.

"Well, I hope she feels better soon," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand.

"There is one place I think you will love," Zen said, looking a Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shriayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"It calls Fushimi Inari-Taisha," Zen said, walked up the staircase to Fushimi Inari-Taisha. When Shirayuki got to the top the first then she saw was a torii path across the mountain.

"It is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, walking down the path followed by Zen and Mitsuhide.

"This path goes up to the mountain," Mitsuhide said, walking behind Zen while Zen walked behind Shirayuki.

"Japan is the most beautiful place that I have ever been," Shirayuki said, turn her head halfway to look at Mitsuhide and Zen.

"There a Cherry blossom tree that is on the mountain," Zen said, walking up beside Shirayuki.

"I love Cherry Blossom so much," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand. They finally got to the top and saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree.

"It so beautiful," Shirayuki said, walked close to the tree.

"It is beautiful but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on," Zen said, walking up behind Shirayuki and wrap his arms around her. Shirayuki's face turns bright red like her hair. "I love you," Zen whisper in her ears.

"I love you too," Shirayuki whispers back in Zen's ear and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
